Sun Kissed Moon :Revamped:
by EatMoreRice
Summary: Ever wonder why the Sun always sets and rises? Ever wonder why the Sun and the Moon are never in the same place at once? Apollo/OC


Revamped~

So, originally this was an English project, we had to explain why certain things happen in the form of a myth, and I was going to enter it into a contest... But there's not enough words -.- Dang.

Anyways, I'm really proud of this baby~ I'll probably keep editing it/adding to it...Maybe...Nah, I'm too lazy.

* * *

Sun Kissed Moon

**Have you ever wondered why the sun rises and sets every day? **

**Have you ever wondered why the sun and the moon are never in the same place at once?**

"Mommy! Mommy! Where is the sun going?" A young boy eagerly asked, running towards the setting sun.

The mother dropped her groceries on a nearby bench in Rotary Park, and chased after her son.

Having lived in the small town of Cranbrook for most of her life, she knew that the streets weren't as safe as they used to be.

"Drew! We need to get home!" Drew suddenly stopped running and turned to his mother with tears rolling down his small cheeks.

"But I don't want the sun to go!"

When the mother finally reached the young boy, she knelt on one knee and wiped Drew's tears away. She smiled at her son.

"What if I told you the sun is just going to look for his friend? Then will you come home with me?"

The child looked up at his mother through teary eyes.

"But, what about me? I'll miss the sun!"

"He'll be back tomorrow." She told her son and pulled Drew's hand tenderly into her own.

"Why is the sun looking for his friend?" Drew suddenly asked, glancing back at the sun every so often; as his mother pulled him down the path.

She smiled at her young son.

"**A long, long time ago…"**

Apollo stood before his furious father, his mortal lover by his side.

"Father, please calm down! We haven't done anything wrong!" He tried to reason with his outraged father.

A loud crash of thunder echoed through the Temple of Zeus, causing his frail mortal lover to jump behind him in fright.

"Nothing wrong? Apollo, do you not remember what happened the last time you fell in love with a mortal? She left you broken hearted! There were severe droughts all over Greece! Mortals are greedy creatures!" Zeus roared, causing lightning crash down near the temple, illuminating the faces of the statuses in Zeus' temple. Thunder soon followed.

Apollo took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down; screaming at his father wasn't going to help him or the young maiden behind him.

"Cynthia and I love each other; she won't leave me like those other women."

Apollo gently took hold of Cynthia's hand, rubbing small soothing circles on the back of her hand, silently urging her to step forward

".… She's different." He murmured, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than anything; the last woman he had fallen for had turned herself into a tree to escape him. He closed his eyes, if Cynthia didn't love him after all, then she would have ran away at the sight of Zeus' statue coming to life. "If you'd just grant her immort-"

Zeus shot up from his throne, his eyes holding a dangerous fire in them, his lips turned from an unhappy frown to an ugly scowl.

"Silence! You come to my temple telling me that you've done nothing wrong but here you are, in love with a mortal and asking me to grant her immortality?"

Tears rolled down Cynthia's cheeks, the poor girl was shaking with fear. She took a shaky out from behind him; 'causing a relieved smile to form on Apollo's flawless face. "Please, Mighty Zeus. I love Apollo; I won't leave hi- -"

"Enough! I forbid you from seeing each other ever again!"

Drew watched his mother gather the groceries that she had dropped earlier. "So his daddy didn't let him see his friend again?"

The mother whole hearted laughed at her innocent son. "Sweetie, I'm not finished."

"**Though Zeus had forbade them from seeing each other, they never let that stop them from meeting secretly…"**

Cynthia looked around the lush green forest, as she had been waiting hours for Apollo's arrival. She heaved a sigh, for she was going to have to head back to the village soon. Just when she turned to leave, she caught a shimmer of curly golden hair.

Apollo exhaled noisily, running a hand through his golden locks. He had been so fervent about seeing Cynthia that he nearly crashed his chariot that evening; thankfully, such a crash could not kill a god.

"Apollo!" She smiled and ran into his arms. She gazed up at Apollo only to be captured by his beautiful blue eyes, which could make even the clearest summer sky envious.

"Is there something on your mind?" Apollo questioned in a soft whisper when he saw Cynthia's smile slowly fade from her tanned face.

She shook her head and buried her face in his chiton

"Apollo, I'm scared." She whispered.

The tears that welled up at the corners of her eyes flowed freely on to his chiton, at the presence of the newly shed tears her emotions took over and she gave into violent sobs.

Realizing that he had no idea how to comfort the young emotional girl, Apollo just pulled her into a tight embrace and rocked her back and forth.

When Cynthia finally got a hold of her emotions. Apollo pulling away from Cynthia to see her strands of her brown locks stuck to her damp face.

"What are you afraid of, love?" Apollo asked gently, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She sniffed. "That this won't work, what if Zeus or the villagers find out? Your father will exile you and I'll be kicked out of my home!"

Apollo pulled her back into an embrace. "They won't. I swear. I won't let anyone keep us apart."

"But you're a god! You'll stay young forever, and I'll grow old and die!" She sobbed.

"Then I won't leave your side! We'll spend all the time we have together." Apollo vowed, tightening his embrace and gently caressed her hair.

**"Apollo stayed true to his words and never left Cynthia's side... Little did t****hey know that that would be their downfall."**

Zeus stared down at the people for Greece from his high throne on the top of Mount Olympus. He sighed and rubbed his temples, he had sent Hermes out to find what was happening to the people of Greece. Just when he was about to go down and see for himself Hermes came rushing in.

"Zeus! It's horrible, the crops are dying and the people are slowly freezing to death!" Hermes forced out in between gasps for breath.

"What are you talking about Hermes? Apollo makes sure the sun rises every morning, the sun keeps people warm." Zeus explained.

Hermes straightened himself up and bowed his head. "That's just it; Apollo hasn't been doing his job. He's been with that mortal again."

Zeus' face was red with anger. He threw a lightning bolt straight at Hermes; thankfully Hermes was able run out of the way just in time.

Zeus was boiling with rage; he rubbed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "Hermes, go fetch me that mortal."

**"Later ****in the evening, when Cynthia had fallen asleep, Apollo left her small hut to fetch some fresh water. Hermes descended clouds that surrounded Mount Olympus, heading for a small hut that was cast in the shadow of the large mountain."**

Hermes started down at the mortal that Apollo had taken such an interest in; there was nothing special about her, she was just like every other woman; brown curls, fairly dark complexion, and a tattered old chiton.

He did a quick scan of the stone home with his eyes, needless to say, he wasn't too impressed.

He scooped up the girl up and carried her off to Mount Olympus where the mighty god of the sky resided.

"Please Mighty Zeus, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I just wanted to be with Apollo!" Cynthia tried to explain but ended up rambling on and on.

Zeus glared down at the pitiful mortal. Suddenly his hard glared turned to a pleasant smile.

"I understand. You two are in love; you just wanted to spend as much time together as possible."

Cynthia's sobs quieted down to a soft whimper and sniffle. "Of course. We didn't mean to hurt anybody."

His smile widened.

"Then I shall grant you immortality..."

Cynthia gasped. She wouldn't have to leave Apollo after all!

"But with this immortality you will have to carry the moon everywhere you go. Do you understand?" Zeus demanded.

"Yes Mighty Zeus." She eagerly agreed, placing her hands over her racing heart.

Zeus then threw a lightning bolt at her; the palace was submerged in light. When the light died down it was clear that Cynthia was completely changed. Her skin as so pale that anybody would that thought that she was a walking corpse, her eyes were so dark that not even Zeus himself could see her iris' anymore, but they held a twinkle, her curly honey brown hair was now a smooth pure black that flowed all the way down to the floor. And there was a chain on her right ankle that was linked to the large moon. Zeus then scooped Cynthia up and threw her across the earth.

"Wherever you go, the night shall follow. The only thing that will guide you back is the moonand stars, which illuminates your path home."

Apollo soon found out that his father had sent his lover across the earth and quickly mounted his chariot, with four winged horse leading the way and the sun closely behind.

Cynthia, presuming what Apollo was waiting for her on the other side started walking the earth in the same direction, dreaming of the day when they would finally be reunited.

Drew's mother sighed, such a sad tale. She looked down at her son to see him crying. "Why doesn't the sun wait for her?"

She smiled sadly at her son. "He doesn't know that she's looking for him too."

Drew shot up from his mother's lap. "Will they ever see each other again?"

Her smile faded, she couldn't tell a child the harsh truth. "I'm sure they will."

Her son smiled broadly "Will I live long enough to see them meet?"

She smiled down at her son, and in a teasing manner, she said. "Only if you eat all your vegetables and go to bed on time."

"Okay!" Drew jumped off his mother's lap and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Wait! Don't forget to brush your teeth!" She called after him, with a sigh she returned her gaze out the window at the newly risen moon.

**A mere mortal woman, forever stricken with the burden of carrying the weight of the moon on her slender shoulders, was the life that she herself chose when she fell madly in love with a blessed being,**

**When Apollo's heart grows weary, and he thinks he can barely go on searching, he catches a glimpse of Cynthia's shadow cascading upon the skyline. With only this, he knows that his love is just beyond the horizon, and he continues forward, full of vigour**

**Two lovers at two ****opposite ends of the world; two lovers who shall never meet again.**

* * *

Also; I'm aware that Artemis is Apollo's counterpart, but that would make it incest... And OCs usually make things interesting...

Just kidding. With Artemis, she already has history and all that good stuff behind her, whereas an OC I can create, mould, and carve things into my liking. -Bwahaha!


End file.
